<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azul by Queen_Bura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978713">Azul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bura/pseuds/Queen_Bura'>Queen_Bura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Feels, Love, Mentioned Bulma Briefs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bura/pseuds/Queen_Bura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O vermelho sempre o rodeou, mas ele gostava mesmo era de azul. Só nunca entendeu o motivo de gostar tanto dessa cor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Azul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="clearfix">
<p></p><div class="texto-capitulo">
<p></p><div class="texto"><p>Capítulo Único</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>
          <em>"Cada qual sabe amar a seu modo; o modo, pouco importa; o essencial é que saiba amar."  – Machado de Assis</em>
        </p></blockquote><p> </p><p>O sol invadiu o quarto e fez o nada agradável favor de apontar um feixe de luz no meu rosto pela fresta que a cortina havia deixado, era por isso que eu ficava irritado o mundo parecia gostar de me atiçar. Soltei o ar dos pulmões e abri os olhos, mas invés de levantar e ajeitar aquela maldita cortina acabei deixando o corpo aproveitar a letargia matinal. A sensação de descanso misturada com uma preguiça matinal— que eu costumava não ter — me fez não querer me mover, além disso se eu me mexesse ela acordaria. Inspirei um pouco mais forte e olhei para o lado, ela ainda dormia tranquilamente.</p><p>Seus cabelos me fizeram lembrar imediatamente da lembrança ou sonho (chame como quiser) que tive.</p><p> </p><p>
        <em>— Armadura azul de novo, Vegeta? — Eu ouvi aquela voz estranhamente conhecida pra mim e olhei a figura de minha mãe. Eu ainda tinha lembranças dela, mas fazia questão de deixa-las dentro do meu coração. Não gostava de lembrar dela, ela já havia ido há muito tempo. Estranhamente as memórias com ela sempre vinham em sonhos. Sorri satisfatoriamente para ela e passei novamente os olhos pela armadura com collant azul. Eu realmente gostava daquela cor, da forma como ela contrastava com a minha pele e me deixava mais imponente. </em>
      </p><p>
        <em>— Claro que sim, é a mais bonita. — Respondi presunçoso e ela esboçou um sorriso. </em>
      </p><p>
        <em>— Eu juro que tento entender a sua fixação por essa cor — Ela comentou rindo — Só espero que não use essa fixação na hora de escolher uma rainha, não existem saiyajins com olhos ou cabelos azuis para você se casar com elas. — Ela soltou e eu a olhei assustada. Naquela época até então eu nunca tinha pensado em me casar.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>— Eu nunca vou me casar.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>— Um dia você vai mudar de ideia. — Ela me respondeu e eu a olhei irritada, bufei e sai de perto dela, mas ainda ouvi as risadas dela. Nessas horas em que ela fazia questão de implicar comigo e com minhas ideias eu quase odiava minha mãe. Ela gostava de me irritar, era muito parecido com alguém que eu conhecia, mas isso não importa. Importa que aquela era a última lembrança que eu tinha dela, ela morreu uma semana depois daquilo.</em>
      </p><p> </p><p>O meu planeta natal era tão diferente do qual eu habitava atualmente; Vegetasei tinha lindas e grandes montanhas vermelhas, a brisa era sempre quente, o céu sempre vermelho, as nuvens eram escarças e a terra batida era num tom quase marrom e tão fina que enchia as botas de qualquer um que pisasse naquele solo. O vermelho era a cor que mais rodeava a minha infância e as minhas lembranças ao pensar no meu passado. Meu planeta natal era rodeado de tons avermelhados. O vermelho sempre esteve presente em minha infância, era ele a cor do meu planeta natal, era a cor da capa que eu usava quando usava a roupa real, era o tom do símbolo real, porém, nem todo esse cerco foi o bastante para me fazer gostar dele. Eu gostava mesmo era de azul. Acho que soltei um suspiro naquele momento, mas se me perguntarem eu nunca irei admitir.</p><p>Eu não sabia quando havia começado aquela fascinação pelo cerúleo, acho que começou com a escolha do collant da minha armadura e aos poucos, sem perceber, tal cor foi tomando conta da minha vida. Foi como um vício que começa devagar e vai invadindo outras áreas da sua vida. Com o azul foi assim, quando percebi tudo a minha volta tinha um ou outro toque daquela cor.</p><p>Não gosto de admitir, porém o azul sempre foi a tonalidade que mais me chamava atenção, talvez seja por isso que eu tenha ficado na Terra, ela era azul. O seu céu era azul, seu mar... Ri nasalado com a última constatação. Quem eu quero enganar? No final, eu havia ficado naquele planeta mesmo após a morte de Kakarotto há tantos anos atrás por causa dela. No fim, minha mãe estava errada. Virei para o lado e a vi dormindo, seus cabelos azuis espalhados pelo travesseiro, sua boca entreaberta e sua respiração calma. Acho que se na minha vida eu tivesse que escolher uma cor, ela seria definitivamente azul, mas não porque eu simplesmente gostava dela. Era porque azul era a cor dela e ela, Bulma, é a cor da minha vida.</p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Também disponível nas plataformas: Spirit Fanfics, Wattpad e Inkspired</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>